Maria Madeleine
by plume2pigeon
Summary: Les Decepticons ont besoin d'aide mais ne peuvent pas demander au gouvernement, heureusement, la Mafia est là pour eux...
1. Chapter 1

Genre Surnaturel

Raiting K+

Disclaimer Les films Transformers sur lesquels je me base appartiennent à la Paramount Pictures. Le personnage du Joker sur lequel je me base appartient à la Warner Bros.

Note Voici une intro, si ça plait je fais une suite, on verra. Je ne me base que sur les deux premiers films, les évênements du 3 n'ont pas eu lieu ici. Merci de votre attention.

**Maria Madeleine**

Je me demande comment je fais pour TOUJOURS me retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Des situations comme celles-là. Il suffit que j'ouvre une porte et…pouf, voilà !

Comment ça ? Qui je suis ? Ah oui, j'aurais dû commencer par là. Mon nom est Maria Madeleine. Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vrai ! J'ai des parents, disons, un peu particuliers… Ils appartiennent à la mafia américaine. Ma mère était de celle de Philadelphie et mon père, de celle de Washington. Un jour, les deux organisations ont voulu s'unir, mon père est allé à Philadelphie pour une affaire, six ans plus tard, je suis née. Mes parents ne sont, comme vous vous en doutez, pas du tout catholiques, mais ont absolument tenu à m'appeler Maria et à me donner le nom de ma mère Madeleine. Je vous l'ai dit, mes parents sont particuliers. Ils ont toujours été ensembles et le sont toujours, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais, du coup, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment intéressés à moi. Du côté de ma mère on est latinos et j'ai vécu plus chez ma grand-mère que chez mes parents, cependant, je n'ai jamais réussi à me sentir à l'aise dans ce milieu. En fait je ne me sens à l'aise presque nulle part.

Bref, sans surprise, j'ai suivi le même chemin qu'eux, à Philadelphie là où ils s'étaient installés. Il y a près de quatre ans, la mafia à laquelle nous appartenons s'est unie avec celle du Texas. Il a fallu envoyer quelqu'un de chez nous chez eux et mes parents m'ont proposé. Donc je suis actuellement basée à Texas city, Texas. Notre boss est un grand détraqué, voir même carrément psychopathe. Il se prend pour le Joker, celui de Nolan, il a repris son nom, ses manières, il s'est même scarifié le visage pour mieux l'incarner, ou pour être plus flippant, je ne sais pas. Nous sommes à l'écart de la ville, dans un vieil entrepôt réaménagé par nos soins avec parking, juste à côté de l'autoroute. Jusqu'à il y a peu nos activités étaient les mêmes que partout ailleurs quand on bosse à la mafia, excepté les délires du boss. Puis, elle est arrivée, les choses ont un peu changés, le boss aussi, et nous nous sentons, étrangement, tous chez nous, au bercail. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous mène à cette situation.

Quelle situation ? Justement j'y viens. Ce matin, au bercail à Texas city, Texas, près de l'autoroute, je cherchais, énervée, une bricole pour la cuisine, je l'ai cherchée, j'ai fouillé en long en large et en travers la dite cuisine, sans rien trouver, j'ai donc fouillé d'autres pièces, toujours sans rien trouver. Dans ma hâte et ma fulmination, j'ai ouvert la mauvaise porte, celle du boss, que l'on ne touche jamais, que l'on évite toujours.

Me voilà donc, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la main sur la poignée, ouvrant des yeux ronds, face à cette scène si, si… absurde ! Le boss l'air hilare, me regarde depuis trente seconde maintenant. En face de lui une espèce d'oiseau métallique aux yeux rouges m'observe tel terminator regardant Sarah Connor…

Comment je fais pour TOUJOURS me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?!


	2. Contrat

Genre : Science-fiction

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Transformers, pas à moi, le Joker non plus.

Note : Très court je sais, je fais pas exprès je suis pas du tout motivée en ce moment.

**Maria Madeleine**

**Contrat**

Depuis près d'une minute maintenant, le genre de très longue minute à laquelle on voudrait tous échapper, Maria, jeune femme latino aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés ornés de mèches synthétiques roses, semble bloquée dans la même position. Sa main sur la poignée de la porte et sa bouche grande ouverte, l'insulte à l'encontre d'un quelconque paquet de pâtes semble s'être perdue au fond de sa gorge, elle fixe sans comprendre la scène sous ses yeux.

En face d'elle, le Joker, ou plutôt, l'auto-proclamé Joker, l'observe, l'air hilare. Constatant son absence de réaction, il commence à pouffer, mais dans le même temps le cerveau de Maria redémarre, ne laissant pas le temps au parrain de la pègre de rire vraiment.

A l'autre bout du bercail, près de l'autoroute, Texas city, Texas, l'un des mafiosi passionné de tunning, retouche un accro sur sa chérie, lorsqu'un cri strident se fait entendre. Il a dépassé, il va devoir tout reprendre. En colère, il se dit qu'il irait bien faire payer à la personne qui a poussé ce cri, mais il reconnait aussitôt la voix, et décide de simplement se remettre à sa tâche.

Dans le bureau du boss, Maria a enfin bougé et pointe son doigt vers l'objet de son blackout

« C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

_Quoi ? répond calmement le Joker, un sourire en coin.

_CA ! »

L'homme lance un regard analytique au « ça » installé sur son bureau et d'un mouvement de main, l'invite à se présenter. Une voix mécanique répond donc :

« Je suis Laserbeak, je suis un Décepticon, fait l'oiseau métallique en se retournant vers elle.

_On a un contrat avec eux, explique le Joker.

_Vous rigolez ?! S'insurge la jeune femme. »

Laserbeak transforme alors ses pattes en arme à feu. Maria fait un pas en arrière.

« Ok, ok, ça va.

_Maintenant, dit le Joker, voulez-vous bien sortir ? dit-il en souriant, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. »

Pas besoin de discuter, elle s'en va.

Elle retourne devant les fourneaux où l'eau a eu le temps de déborder. Elle est perdue, ne sait pas quoi penser ou même si elle doit penser.

Chez le boss, Laserbeak demande s'il n'est pas dangereux qu'elle soit au courant.

« C'est pour elle que vous demandez ? Après avoir engagé le quart de mes hommes de mains ?

_Elle est amie avec un membre de l'ONU.

_Elle est avant tout membre de ma petite organisation, rétorque le Joker en insistant ironiquement sur le « petite ». Et c'est mon lieutenant, elle sait où est sa place. »

Effectivement, dans la cuisine, après avoir remué ses neurones dans tous les sens, Maria a trouvé une solution c'est une mafiosa, elle suit la volonté du boss !

Deux jour après la voilà serrant la main du boss, ayant acceptée la place de second lieutenant, elle sera en charge de toutes les transactions avec les Decepticons.


End file.
